


Holidays in the 'Verse

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slash, old fic is old, post-BDM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: A group of ficlets originally posted on livejournal in 2006 & 2007. Chapters to be added as the holiday arrives, because who wants to read a Valentine story at Halloween.Updated for Chinese New Year.Updated for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 4





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was written for ana-grrl's Halloween Drabble/Ficlet Challenge, and posted in her livejournal in 2006.

* * *

Inara approached Mal in the galley one evening after dinner. "I would like to hire the services of the crew."

"Told you when you first signed on that there'd be no servicin' the crew."

"That is not what I meant. No, I need to travel to one of the Core planets, though Persephone would work as well."

"Look, know we ain't been as close as you'd like to your client base, but we go where the jobs are, and …"

"Precisely. That's what I'm offering. A job. Get me to Persephone, and I'll pay you whatever you deem fair."

"Hunh. Didn't know you're wantin' so desperately to meet up with Wing and his ilk again."

"This isn't about want. It's about need. We've been too long away, and I need to get back."

"What's so all-fired important 'bout bein' in the Core? Other than your clients, o' course."

"I'd really rather not say."

"Hunh. Well, I'd really rather not go to the Core without good reason. Guess that means you're stuck out here on the Rim with the rest of us no 'ccounts."

"Mal, please. Oh, all right, but I want you to promise not to say anything to the others. They might not understand. I'm not sure you will, either, for that matter."

"What's to understand? You want to go to the Core for some reason you ain't willin' to share, an' I think it's too dangerous for the rest o' the crew to be that close to the Alliance. Stalemate."

"I need to go because, well, because I'm a vampire, and I …"

"A vampire? Right. Next you'll be tellin' me that Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and werewolves are real. And that you suck your clients' blood while you're servicin' 'em."

"Yes, a vampire. And you know as well as I do that the Santa Claus legend is based on the life story of a real person, and the Easter Bunny comes from who knows where. And don't be ridiculous, Mal, of course I don't. But there are supplies that I can only find on Core planets. Supplies which I am running extremely low on. If I run out before being able to restock, things will become…unpleasant."

"You threatenin' to take bites outta my crew? 'Cause, gotta tell you, I'll send you out the airlock my own self 'fore I let you hurt Kaylee, or anybody else… 'Cept maybe Jayne."

"Vampires don't really drink human blood, Mal. They only do that in legends and folklore. But without my supplies, I'll begin to age - rapidly - and die within a matter of hours."

"Hours, huh? How long we got, then?"

"Oh, it's not that desperate, yet. If we can get there by, say, the end of next week?"

"Could maybe see my way clear to do that. And you don't gotta pay. Sure Badger can hook us up with somethin'."

"Thank you, Mal, but I insist on paying. After all, ours is strictly a business relationship, and we should keep it that way." She left the galley without looking back, so missed the wolf-like smile Mal directed her way as he contemplated seeing her under the bright, full Londinium moon.


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chinese New Year's Eve. Time to honor departed friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted in 2007 in the livejournal community fireflyholidays. Beta'd by vae.
> 
> Translations in mouse-over and at the end.
> 
> Post-BDM and all that entails.

* * *

**Reminiscing**

The smell of fresh-cooked meat permeated the ship, drawing everyone to the galley for the evening meal.

"Smells good, little Kaylee," Mal said as he took a seat at the head of the table, smiling at the feast spread out before them. In addition to the meat, there were fresh vegetables - including tomatoes - and fruit, both dried and fresh. "Not often we can afford oranges." He took one from the plate as he asked, "How'd we manage now, seeing as money's been tight the last few months?"

"Yes, well, I chipped in a little extra. For the health of the crew, you understand." Simon smiled as he held River's chair then sat next to her and began filling their plates.

Jayne popped a piece of the dried fruit in his mouth and said, "That was mighty thoughtful of you, Doc." When Mal smacked him lightly on the arm, he grunted and asked, "What? It was."

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean you can't wait 'til everyone's here to start eating."

"Aw, Mal. It were just a piece o' fruit. Ain't like there's not plenty left for everyone."

Kaylee set the platter of meat on the table as Inara and Zoë took their places at the table. "Not to fret, Cap'n. Jayne's right. There's enough for all of us. This here's a night for celebratin' and rememberin'." She smiled brightly then sobered as everyone noticed the two empty place settings. "Hope I done right?" She glanced worriedly at Zoë. "Just thought it'd be the right thing t'do…"

Zoë nodded as she reassured her. "It's fine, Kaylee. I'm sure they would both appreciate the thought." She smiled quietly at Kaylee then scooped some rice onto her plate before passing the bowl to Mal.

"Yes, Kaylee. I'm sure Book would enjoy this lovely meal. You've really outdone yourself. It looks, and smells, wonderful." Inara took some bread from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, 'Nara. I made sure to get some rosemary when we were at the market. Shepherd always said a man could never have enough rosemary."

"That he did, Kaylee. Course he…" Mal broke off at a choked sound from Zoë. Concerned, he looked her way, not sure what to expect.

Zoë had her head bowed and her napkin pressed to her lips, trying to hold back the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her. Suddenly, she couldn't stop herself, and she burst out laughing. A laugh that shook her whole frame and made her look years younger. A laugh that made everyone at the table smile and laugh along with her, even though they had no idea what they were laughing about.

"Care to share the joke, Zo?" Mal asked as he smiled at her.

She swallowed and tried to regain some control, but the laughter just kept forcing its way through. "Sorry, sir. It's just… Remember the first time Wash sat down to a meal with us? He still had that big ol' walrus mustache. And…"

"Wait. What? Wash had a mustache? Why'd he shave it off?" Kaylee grinned at Zoë as she began eating.

"Oh, that's right, Kaylee. You weren't part of the crew then. We were still making do with Bester." Zoë exchanged glances with Mal as they both shuddered. "Yeah, Wash had a mustache. Should have seen it. Big, bushy thing. Looked ridiculous. Course he thought it made him more appealing to the ladies."

"Bet you set him straight, huh, Zoë?" Jayne leered at her.

"That I did, Jayne. Took me a while, though. He was so attached to that thing. Would have thought it was a pet or something."

"And then when he shaved it off, you pretended not to notice. You are a mean, evil woman." Mal chuckled and pointed his chopsticks at her then turned back to everyone else, laughing harder. "Should have seen him. Moping around like he'd lost his best friend. Kept trying to get her to say that there was something different about him." He shook his head, remembering. "Don't rightly recall how long you tortured him."

Zoë calmly took a bite of tomato and said, "'Bout three days. When it looked like he was gonna try to let it grow out again." She winked at Kaylee. "Couldn't let that happen. Had already decided he might be worth taking to my bed, but not if he had a lip ferret."

"Oh, God! Why do you people keep insisting on talking about stuff I don't need to hear about?!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Mal's embarrassed expression and the conversation moved to other reminiscences of Wash and Book and their time together. Memories of Wash and his dinosaurs. Of Book and how he loved to laugh. Of Book's hair, and how he always seemed to know more than a shepherd ought to. Of Wash's _joie de vivre_ , and how he always brought a humorous outlook to everything he did.

When the meal was over, Mal cleared his throat and stood up. "Know the last few months have been hard on everyone." He acknowledged Zoë then looked around at the rest of his crew. "Like to thank you for sticking it out when maybe you could have moved on." He glanced first to Jayne then to Inara. "Alliance seems to have bigger problems than our resident geniuses." He smiled at River and Simon. "And we're still flying." He nodded at Kaylee. "So, in honor of the day, and our missing friends and family, I propose a toast." He raised his glass. " _Xīn nián jìn bù_."

Everyone else raised their glasses as well as they echoed, " _Xīn nián kuài lè_."

* * *

_Xīn nián jìn bù_ = May the New Year bring progress.  
_Xīn nián kuài lè_ = Happy New Year.


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day approaches, and Simon's not too thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted in 2007 in the livejournal community the-pretty-fits, for the Valentine's Day Fic Challenge at fireflyholidays.
> 
> Beta'd by Vae.

* * *

**Sanctuary**

Simon looked around furtively before slowly sliding the door to shuttle two open and stepping through the portal. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he turned around and almost ran into Mal.

"Mal! Ah…Captain? What are you doing in here?" He tried to take a step back, but there was nowhere to go except against the door.

"Might ask you the same thing, Doc." Mal stepped closer to Simon, taking in his nervous demeanor, determined to find the cause.

Simon ducked around Mal and walked into the shuttle proper. "Me? Oh…ah…escaping."

Mal turned and followed Simon, watching his hand as it rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what it would feel like… He shook his head to clear it of ideas that would only lead to complications. "That right? Wasn't aware you knew how to pilot one of these. Your untold skills amaze me."

Simon glanced back at Mal then waved his hand absent-mindedly in the air. "What? Oh, no. I don't. No, I suppose…hiding would have been a better choice of words."

"Hiding, huh?" Mal smirked as he walked past Simon and sat down in the pilot's seat. "Hiding out on my boat ain't good enough? Now you gotta hide out on my shuttle? Confining yourself to a mighty small area there, Doc."

"Believe me, it's not a permanent arrangement, Captain." Simon sat on an empty crate that was propped near the console. "Just until…" He motioned vaguely in the direction of the door.

Mal raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to be distracted by that hand waving in the air…again. "Until? Oh. You mean to tell me you're scared of little Kaylee and her fanciful notions?" He snorted. "Would've thought that kind of foofarah was right up your alley."

Simon crossed his arms across his chest and drew himself up with as much dignity as he could muster, hiding in a shuttle, sitting on an empty crate, in his shirtsleeves, too close to a man whose pure animal magnetism always made him nervous. "I am not afraid! It's just…annoying. And it's only going to get worse now that River and Inara have joined the fray. If I have to listen to Book pontificating on the origins of the holiday for another second, I swear… And Wash worrying about what to get Zoë… And what makes you think I'd like all that, that, folderol?! I never thought I'd say it, but I agree with Jayne. It's a waste of good coin. Not to mention that it promotes a false sense of sentimentality. Love isn't all hearts and flowers, chocolate and cupids. My God! It's just…ridiculous!"

Mal held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, there, Doc. Seems like I touched a nerve. Didn't mean to set you off, just figured you being Core and all you'd go in for all that 'false sentimentality'. Guess I was mistaken."

Simon took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself, before quirking a small smile at Mal. "I guess you were. Sorry. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. It's just… I spent so many years buying into the premise, thinking the emotions were real. And in the end what did it get me? Not a thing. Not a one of the people who professed to care for me believed me about River. All they cared about was my position and what my money could buy them." He shuddered. "I know I'm well rid of them all, but it still rankles."

Mal leaned forward, hands between his knees. "For what it's worth, I believe you about River. And you aren't the only one been fooled by people pretending to feelings they don't have. Happens all the time, no matter what part of the 'verse you live in."

"I know. And I can put it all behind me, most of the time. But when Kaylee started going on about decorating, and River got so excited about it, I had to get away. Distance myself, as it were. River has so few pleasures, and I don't want to take this one away from her. Doesn't mean I have to stick around and watch, though." He gave Mal one of his rare open smiles, the ones that, had he only known, lit up his entire face and made everyone in his vicinity feel better about themselves. "And it means a lot, you believing in me and River. Thank you." He reached out a hand and laid it on Mal's knee.

Mal stared at Simon's hand on his knee for a moment, feeling the warmth of the touch spread through him, sending his thoughts into treacherous territory. Reaching a decision, he laid a hand on top of Simon's, keeping him from withdrawing it, and looked up to meet Simon's surprised gaze. "No need for thanks. Just the way it is. Something else that happens sometimes is people pretending not to have feelings they do, either because they're scared the other person don't feel the same, or because they think they got enough complications in their life, or some such fool notion. Know what I'm saying, Doc? Simon?"

At Mal's touch, Simon began to feel something he hadn't in a long time. Hope. At Mal's words that feeling blossomed into something he hadn't felt in even longer. Joy. Smiling quietly, and leaning forward to meet Mal's lips halfway, he whispered, "Yes, Mal, I do know."

The kiss lasted less than a moment, just a brief brush of lips by two men who had been hurt in the past and were almost afraid to acknowledge what was happening between them now. Simon pulled back with a soft sigh, glancing down to where his and Mal's hands were now intertwined.

Mal ran his thumb over the back of Simon's hand and said quietly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Simon."

Simon made a non-committal sound then looked up and said, "By the way, you never said why you were in here."

Mal grinned and tugged on Simon's hand, silently encouraging him to stand and step into his embrace. "Me? I was hiding."

* * *


End file.
